Diary of Julziasitey  Part 2
by Julzi
Summary: The King, WWE's Goldust came back from Japan and randomly found Cody alive, well and naked on the streets of the Kingdom of the Dust. So let the knew adventure begin..
1. Day 1

**Diary of Julziasitey**

Sunday, August 22, 2010

Diary, do I have a story to tell you!

Ted came back from Japan today and as soon as he touched down at the airport he called me. I didn't know what to say when he told me he missed me kind of thought that he should be calling his wife and not me. Don't you think?

While I was on the phone, The King came back as well. Once I was off the phone I got a call from Goldie letting me know that he found a naked Cody walking down the street. Yes, my Slave Cody!

I am not really sure how it happened either but the witchdoctor and the gypsy queen must've got together and performed some kind of ritual similar to when the gang brought Buffy the Vampire Slayer back from the dead.

I must confess though, since Cody has been back I haven't chained him up. I missed him so much. I really am not sure how I made it without him.

Than don't you know Ted called me again. I ignored the call but not before Cody saw it and he asked me why Ted was calling him. So, I told him. I had no idea he would ever come back to me. Cody forgave me. He completely understood and I loved him for forgiving me so easily.

So, than why is that I want to call Ted back even with Cody her with me? Ugh! You are supposed to help Diary! Not call me a homewrecker!

If you know me like you are suppose to you'd know I love Ted. I have always loved Ted. Now that he is this close…why should I let go of him?

*sighs*

I do love Cody. Cody will be with me forever and we both know that Ted will go back to his wife. So, maybe I should just take advantage of this for awhile. I mean Ted and I can be friends. Right? No we so can.

I'm going to go sleep with Cody. Cuddling is definitely in order for tonight.


	2. Day 2

**Diary of Julziasitey**

Monday, August 23, 2010

Cody and I were up late last night. He let me paint him gold. Though I am pretty sure I ended up with more paint on me than he had on him. *giggles* It was pretty fun. No diary I won't give you the details. Let's just say it was really REALLY fun! Ha!

When we woke up this morning I put him back in the chains. I have to go with what I agreed with in the beginning. The King never said any of that changed.

His cell phone rang today and I picked it up because Cody was washing the dishes after lunch. It was Randy Orton. I tried to compose the fan girl in me and talked to him calmly. He asked me if I was Juli and I said yes. Than he asked if it was true that Cody had been executed and I said yes to that as well. Than proceeded to ask if what Ted had said about him being alive was the truth and I said it was. He was quiet for a few minutes as he contemplated if it was the truth or not and then asked to talk to him. I brought the phone to Cody and he confirmed the same story that I had just agreed was true to him.

The rest of the day went well. Cody had no problem going to the basement to work out while I was at work. He let me watch him shower without any problem and even let me join him. *grins*

We lay in bed together and watched RAW. I am glad he has off this week we can spend some time together until he has to travel with the King this weekend to go to shows. Yes, Diary, Goldie is being awfully nice to his brother now. We will see how long it lasts.

He is sleeping soundly next to me right now. Yes I removed the chains again. I can't help it. I am starting to think that he maybe my soul mate. He might just be the one. Shrugs. Who knows I have been wrong before but never has it felt this right.


	3. Day 3

**Diary of Julziasitey**

Tuesday, August 25, 2010

Today was a rainy bleak day. Though there was lots of time to spend cuddling with my slave. I can tell you diary, I completely adore him and I think that he feels the same way about me.

When I got home from work there was a knock on the door and again I opened it to find Ted standing there. He walked right in and he kissed me. I don't mean like on the cheek or the forehead. Oh, no he tipped me backwards and kissed me like they do in the movies. Cody was standing behind us in the kitchen mouth slightly agape.

Once he let me breath and let me stand on my own two feet again. I turned to see Cody lunge forward toward him and spear him to the ground. Completely shocked I just watched as they rolled around the floor and kept punching each other. If they had long hair they would have been pulling it.

Finally, I yelled for them to stop and they both looked up at me. Ted was on top of Cody holding him by his collar, one hand up in the air ready to punch him and Cody was trying to pry his hands off of his collar. I pulled Ted off of Cody telling them to cut them to cut the shit.

I didn't know what to do or say. I really never thought Ted would come back. I really thought it was one of those one time things but obviously he proved me wrong. I made them sit down across from each other at the table as they shot daggers at one another.

The first thing I did was apologize. I really didn't mean for this all to happen. I never thought that Cody would get his face back or come back to life when I slept with Ted. I told them how I should have told Ted immediately that it was just that one time and it shouldn't have happened but I couldn't tell him then. Continuing to explain I told them that deep down inside I had always wanted Ted and I always would but I really did love Cody. That maybe I was being selfish because I thought I could have Cody and keep Ted as a friend and a backup incase the king decided he needed to execute Cody again.

Surprisingly, they both understood. I am not going to tell you what happened next but let me just tell you it was freakin amazing! Yes, Ted stayed. We watched Warehouse 13 and NXT all together lying on my bed. Me in the middle of course didn't need anymore cat fights on my floor.

It was a perfect day. One that will stay with me for a long long time. I also just realized that I have to sneak Ted out of the kingdom again. Why does he put me in these situations? No, diary, I enjoy these situations very much. Til tomorrow I go to bed smiling widely.


	4. Day 4

**Diary of Julziasitey**

Wednesday, August 25, 2010

Today was a beautiful day in the kingdom. *sighs*

When we got up Cody made us all breakfast and he was overly nice to Ted as was Ted to Cody. Think they were uncomfortable about last night or do you think they have man crushes on each other now? Hahaha

Ted told me he wanted to leave for the airport early so we got ready. I told Codykins that I'd be back in a bit and I successfully took Ted out of the kingdom for the second time now. He had me park in the airport parking lot and we talked for awhile. He begged me to come with him but I wouldn't leave Cody. I told him I couldn't what if the King decided he was going to put Cody in his dungeon again and the leper hugger got him than I wouldn't be able to look into his beautiful eyes anymore.

He asked me if I loved Cody and I said I did. Then Ted asked me if I loved him the same way. I looked out the window and I really thought about it. Was I in love with Ted? No. How can I be? Our whole relationship is just built on sex. Mind you, diary, that isn't a bad thing at all. I looked back at him and told him no that I was in love with him but that I did love him. That I always thought him and I would have been perfect together but we both knew he wasn't going to leave his wife for me. It was then his turn to look out the window. He was quiet for a few minutes then looked back at me, placed his hand on mine and said he could see himself leaving his wife for me.

Close your mouth diary I was just as shocked but before I could respond he kissed me. I don't think he wanted to hear my response because he knew that I would tell him not to do it because I wasn't going to leave Cody. When he pulled away he smiled at me and my whole heart melted. Why did I have to be crushing on Ted when I was completely in love with Cody? Do you know if it is possible to love two people at the same time because I am pretty sure once he said that I was just as much his as I was Cody's. I think that Ted knew he had won me over as soon as he said it but that just made our whole situation even more awkward than it was.

He kissed me again when he got out of the car. As he went to close the door, he leaned down to look at me one last time with that priceless smile of his and he said 'I Love You.' Without thinking twice about it I told him that I loved him too, watched him close the door and started the car to head home.

Cody was making me lunch when I walked in. I walked right over to him and threw my arms around him. He returned my embrace and as I pulled away I looked into his eyes and than kissed him softly on his nose. His dashing smile broke out across his lips as I pulled away and went to sit down for lunch before it was time for work.

Ted called me when he got home. He told me he didn't know when he was going to be able to come see me again but it didn't so much as bother me because when he hung up he told me he loved me again. Then twenty minutes later he started texting me.

I'm like a giddy teenager, I can't help it but can I really keep both of them forever?

Cody and I are going to cuddle and watch South Park.

I'll be expecting answers tomorrow night, Diary. lol


	5. Day 5

**Diary of Julziasitey**

Thursday, August 26, 2010

Well was today a day right out of the bizarre chronicles of my life.

It started off fine with breakfast in bed from my Codykins then I had a few errands to run. Went to the bank, the post office and then headed to work. When I got home dinner was on the table already and we sat down and ate.

We interrupted by the unmistakable sound of the warning sign for an execution about to begin. He told me to go and I kissed him goodbye as I ran out the door to the kingdom square.

The King was standing next to the witchdoctor who was tied to a stake. I grabbed a golden corn dog and sat down and watched as he tortured him. First he pulled out his finger nails and the former witchdoctor screamed on the top of his lungs. Than took out some golden hooks and pulled out all of his intestines. We cheered him on as he then threw raw meat at his feet and sent in the wild hogs. Awestruck we watched as the concubines entered and seduced him than ripped his tongue out of his mouth. The Fairy who throws fruit flew in and threw acid all on him. We cheered again as he screamed out in pain and agony.

He than took the general's golden saber and proceeded to chop off his legs. Passing out from the pain he had him revived as I grabbed another golden corn dog. He struck the man over the head with his golden warhammer and then called the general to chop off his head. It was a grand show that could only be put on by the King himself!

We all stood around to enjoy the festivities afterwards when I heard the king say that Agent 22 was looking like Falcor. So of course I had to pipe in and the next thing I know he was asking me to go to the bushes with him because the Queen wasn't around. As we walked by the Gypsy Queen he asked if she could join in as well, with a smile I said yes and off we went into the bushes. *grins*

I swear I was looking for Agent 22 in the bushes. I swear. Before I knew it the Gypsy Queen poofed me out with a wave of a hand in front of my face and I was at my doorstep. Walked in to check on the slave, who was curled up in the bed sleeping so I went and showered. Now I'm off to cuddle with the slave but first breathing exercises.


	6. Day 6

**Diary of Julziasitey**

Sunday, September 05, 2010

Sorry I haven't written to in you in awhile diary but Cody was taken away for me for a couple days and went back to have a visit with the leper hugger. Not sure what I did except tell Goldie I wanted to hug him but that is besides the point. Shakes head.

Today the king pipes in and cause I am in and out of twitter jail more times than I can admit and he says I need to punished. Shakes head. He fed Codykins to the damn Grakken until the Queen told him that I wanted to be buried with my Goldust suit. If that ain't love than I don't what is. He then had the Grakken spit out Cody and give him back to me. I spent 2 hours bathing him. Poor Codykins.

He is sleeping peacefully next to me now. He is thankful that I fought for his life. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't here. Not to mention that Goldie kind of caught me with his pic while he was visiting the leper hugger. **Sighs.** I should have known that damn cat had it in for me. I hear there is even a video…goddamned skunk!

I talked to Ted today…He is a pretty fantastic guy. He wants to sneak back in when I sneak Randy in for Pam. Haha It'd be funny to sneak two wrestlers into the kingdom…do you think I can pull it off?

Do not underestimate my sneakiness, Diary….Ever!

Not much else going on though I will try and update whenever I can.


End file.
